


The Chosen One, Part 9

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry, Foot Fetish, M/M, Slash, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: I know it's been a little while but school has been kicking my ass. Anyway, have this trash. [No beta ~ kiz]Warnings: Feet play.





	The Chosen One, Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know it's been a little while but school has been kicking my ass. Anyway, have this trash. [No beta ~ kiz]
> 
> Warnings: Feet play.

**Harry was pressed against**  Pansy on the couch, their legs were at least. And Pansy's hand kept finding its way to his arm or leg each time she laughed which apparently, news to Draco, Harry James Potter was bloody hilarious.

So hilarious. About things that weren't even funny.

Draco couldn't help but think back to just last weekend when this whole crazy thing started her telling him she was happy it wasn't going to work out between the two men, he assumed now it was because she figured she had a chance.

Draco couldn't believe it bothered him so much, the mere thought of it, especially since Harry's reputation preceded him and the many  _men_ he let fill his nights.

There was never a rumor circulating about one of the Potter Girls.

_I could write a whole article with the basic information I have on this bastard._ Draco thought sourly, the feeling of not being good enough sneaking up on him again. He sat back in his armchair stiffly crossing his legs and folding his hands against his lap as the feeling worked its way through his body.

" **Drake,"**  Pansy nudged him and the blonde glanced over quickly realizing some time had passed, "I'm going to leave, I have to go dress shopping for that dinner."

"What dinner?"

"Nott's," she lifted an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

"Not feeling very well," he answered honestly. He had a pounding headache and an upset stomach that he knew was related to his stress but he'd rather keep that part to himself. "I forgot that was tonight."

"I s'pose you would seeing as you aren't going."

"Mm," Draco shifted to his feet, "yes, I won't be attending." He glanced over at Harry, finding the spot empty and he looked around in question.

"Bathroom," Pansy smiles at his look when their eyes met again, "anyway, I'll get out of the way. We can grab a coffee tomorrow right?"

_Tomorrow,_ Draco thought slowly,  _I have to make it through today first._ But he gave a nod, "tomorrow, same time as always."

"Good," Pansy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek, "I want all the details."

"It's not much of a story," Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes when she grinned, "have fun tonight."

"It won't be the same without you, Malfoy." She said with a wave as she took the stairs and disappeared through the door, leaving Draco staring as it shut.

He took a shaky breath, placing a hand on his stomach as another knot turned.  _I need to stop stressing_ , he scolded himself before lurching forward when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Woah."

"Don't do that!" Draco spat stepping out his touch and backing away.

"I didn't even do anything!" Harry fought back a laugh, scanning Draco's face.

Draco scowled, shaking his head and brushing his hand down his shirt, "well."

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "just a headache."

"Do you need something?"

"Peace and quiet," Draco snapped stepping back when Harry took another step towards him.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "did Pansy say something?"

"No."

"Did I do something?" Harry asked, watching Draco put more distance between them.

"It's not you or her," Draco finally muttered tiredly, "just a headache."

"Oh," Harry reached out and pulled Draco in before he could jerk away their chest touching, he rubbed his hand against his shoulders and pulled Draco against his body. "Would you like some medicine?"

Draco tensed at the touch, fighting down the voice in the back of his head telling him this was all a game, before nodding, "I have something in the bathroom, I'll just go grab it."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Look at me," Harry coaxed and places a hand under his chin. "Hi," he whispered when their eyes finally met, "talk to me."

"Pansy  _likes_ you," Draco whispered, his mouth felt numb, he couldn't believe he was saying the words but he was. They were spilling from his lips the moment their eyes met. "It just made me think about who else likes you, and how I can't even compete with them."

"It's not a competition," Harry said softly, "you don't see me standing in someone else's living room trying to get them to open do you?"

"No, it's just..." Draco shook his head with a sigh, his hand resting on his stomach as another thought filled his mind.  _Harry in someone else's living room._

"You're literally worrying yourself sick and you wonder why I won't leave?" He chuckled despite himself and bent scooping Draco up in his arms, "you're a mystery Draco Malfoy."

"You're an arse," Draco still felt the words were foreign but he knew he said them because Harry laughed. He didn't even try to fight off the never-ending touching when Harry laid him down on his couch and crawled up next to him, both of them squeezed together on the cramped divan.

"Rest," Harry instructed when Draco finally found his actual voice and opened his mouth to talk. Harry guided his cheek against his chest lightly, his hand delving into the white blonde hair and playing with the strands.

**Harry woke with a start**  when he felt the man next to him move, he wasn't sure how long they had been curled against each other but it was long enough for him to know Draco was going to bitch.

Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's hip tightly and Harry glanced down to see his fingers tight against his skin, holding him close as he shifted against the cushion and pressed more of his body against Harry's.

When Draco stilled Harry pushed his fingers through his hair slowly and pressed his lips against his forehead. He knew he should wake him but he didn't want to. It was too comfortable, he was too comfortable wrapped around the man. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time, that's what Draco didn't understand.

Harry felt like he was home when he looked at the man, he felt like he was more than just  _Potter._ He was more than  _The Chosen One_. He was someone, someone that had a place in those eyes. Those very arms that were clutching to him.

He kissed his forehead again softly, slowly and nuzzled his hair before whispering his name just as soft.

Draco stirred, blinking a few times as he came too all but pulling away from Harry the moment he realized what he had done. But, Harry held him close.

"We fell asleep," Harry murmured against his hair, "how is your headache?"

"Better," Draco placed his hand against Harry's chest to raise up, "I feel better."

Harry followed his movement, tilting his head back to look at him, "good," he smiled and leaned forward slowly, his lips hovering over Draco's and the blonde lowered his head slightly to meet him for a kiss. Harry would chalk it up as the first time Draco kissed him, he felt absolutely giddy with the realization and unable to stop himself he deepened the kiss hurriedly.

Harry had his hand in Draco's hair, pulling him closer and used his mouth to open Draco's own before his tongue slid against Draco's. Draco pulled back after a second, breathing heavily, his eyes letting Harry he was not expecting that.

"Why do you do that sometimes?" Draco finally managed, and Harry let out a quiet laugh lifting a shoulder.

"You want the real answer?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, thinking it over, "no."

Harry's smile grew, "that was the first time you kissed me and I wanted more."

"That wasn't the  _real_ answer?" Draco asked with a blush, shifting slightly to lay against Harry's chest again.

"The real answer is I like the way you taste," Harry decided to tell him anyway, rubbing his hand up Draco's side, "a lot." Draco blushed again and hid his face against Harry's neck, shaking his head, "I knew that would embarrass you."

"Shut up," he growled while stretching his legs so they rested over Harry's, "I don't want to get up."

"Mm," Harry turned to look at him, "are you sure you're feeling better, Draco?"

"Yes, I am, I just..." Draco lifted his free shoulder, "I'm comfortable."

"I like that," Harry whispered, kissing his nose, "but we should get up or we won't be sleeping tonight."

"We could go to lunch," Draco suggested after a moment, feeling Harry shift and untangle their legs, "if you want?"

"Are you asking me on a lunch date?"

"I believe I am."

"I accept," Harry sat up, his back facing Draco, shivering when he felt his fingers trailing over his t-shirt. He flexed his muscles, letting his head hang against his chest with a stretch while Draco's fingers pressed against his back.

"Okay," Draco didn't bother moving though, he just continued rubbing Harry's back until Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Their eyes locking and Draco offered a small smile, "I'm sorry I let my thoughts get to me."

"It happens," Harry lifted a shoulder.

Draco let his lips and dropped his hand, pushing up towards Harry and then he leaned in, "thank you for everything, Potter."

"You're welcome for everything, Draco."

Draco's chest pressed against Harry's back and he wrapped his arm around his waist from behind, "I want...more, Potter."

"More?"

" _More,_ " Draco had a faint flush on his cheeks, nervous he was asking for it wrong. But he had heard Harry call it  _more_  before, so he didn't figure he was too far from the correct way to bring it up, Potter was just daft.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what? Right now?"

Draco looked away,  _maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

Harry felt Draco's hand flex against his t-shirt and he wrapped his hand around fingers, easing them off his shirt, "let's get lunch, Draco."

"Yeah, of course." Draco nodded quickly, pulling back and moving to the other side of the couch so he could get up, "what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," Harry watched him retreating down the hallway.

Draco scowled to himself,  _clearly not whatever I want._ He thought embarrassedly as he grabbed his shoes and jacket from his closet, "oriental," Draco said after a moment, his shoes in place and he donned his jacket as he headed back down the hallway, "sound okay?"

"Perfect," Harry was waiting at the door, which he pulled open as soon as Draco made his way down the stairs, "sounds perfect, Draco."

" **You still haven't kicked me out,"**  Harry mused as he threw himself across Draco's bed, relaxing back against the pillows and watching Draco through his open closet door.

"You said you weren't leaving," Draco answered without looking up, "I didn't feel like an argument."

Harry smiled, "right, only arguments when you're in the mood."

"Other than that they're pointless," Draco held up a dark green jacket to his chest before reaching out for a button-up, "what?"

"Breakfast is ready," Harry answered smoothly, tucking his arms behind his head, "I've never seen you in that color before."

"Because you've seen me so much," Draco put the button-up back and grabbed a different gray.

"You know what I mean," Harry answered dryly, "is it always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Picking your outfits," Harry gave a nod towards the closet and Draco glanced over after a moment, "you look good in anything."

"Mm," he decided upon the light gray button-up and laid it over his arm. Before turning half a circle to look at his tie collection, he grabbed an off-color white tie and a pair of dress socks before stepping back into his room to finish getting dressed. Draco laid the clothing over the foot of the bed, setting to work.

"Am I disrupting your morning?"

"Not yet."

"See," Harry grinned happily, "what time should I expect you off?"

Draco glanced over in question, "what?"

"What time should you be off?"

"I have no idea," Draco lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

"So I know what time to get you."

"To get me?" Draco scoffed, "I think I can manage apparating myself to and from work, Potter."

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"Not in a million years," Draco said honestly, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it slowly, "why would I want you to pick me up?"

"You don't want me to join you tonight? Here?"

"No, I tried to ge-." He paused and fixed Harry with a look, "we're not arguing Potter."

"It was just a simple question."

Draco finished his task and tucked the tails of his shirt into his pants, smoothing a hand down his flat stomach, "and I say no, and you say yes, then you do that thing where you whine and throw a fit and you really throw my morning off." He grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on, "so we're not doing that, we're leaving it at no and you're going to do whatever the hell you feel like - like you always do."

Harry chuckled, "like I always do, hm?"

Draco gave him a look, rolling his eyes, "what else should I expect?"

"Fine I'll give you the week without me in your space," Harry raised up when Draco raised his eyebrows, "but that means I get dinner on Thursday night and I get to see you this weekend."

"It's almost like I'm a child getting fought over for custody." Draco said dryly before shrugging, "fine, dinner Thursday and this weekend."

"Look at us agreeing on things," Harry said proudly, fighting the urge to grab Draco, "breakfast is ready."

"I remember," Draco said before grabbing his shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed to slip them on. "You seem quite excited about this breakfast."

"I like cooking," Harry jumped off the bed making his way down the hallway, "I want you to like it too."

Draco followed after him, he found two places set at the dining table both complete with coffee and a full course breakfast. "Oh Merlin, Potter. You can't possibly eat this every morning?" He asked as he took his seat on the far side remembering that just yesterday morning Harry had cooked nearly the same fry up.

"Of course I do, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Draco settled into his chair, waiting for Harry to join him, "what do you usually eat?"

"I don't," Draco said while grabbing a piece of toast, "oh, Pansy and I grab coffee for lunch every Monday."

"And the other days of the week?"

"If I'm hungry in the morning I just grab something from the coffee shop I stop at every day."

"That same place we met at?"

"Yes," Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and said a silent  _accio_ for his briefcase, opening it beside him without another word. Between bites of his makeshift bacon and egg sandwich, he read over his latest article.

"Is that the article you were talking about Friday night?"

Draco glanced up shaking his head, "no, this is a piece I'm writing about the new headmistress over at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"When are you writing the other article?"

"I'll probably start this week, I have another in the works about Castelobruxo I need to finish up." Draco grabbed his napkin, "my articles aren't daily like Skeeter and Weasley."

"No, I know, I just was curious."

"If I get a surge of inspiration I'll publish it before the Castelobruxo piece, people are always interested in details about the schools."

"You'd think they'd know everything there was to know about the schools." Harry shrugged, watching Draco smile.

"Well, I only publish the facts, Potter. Just like when I published that piece about Hogwarts and corporal punishment from  _years_ ago a few months back, people devoured it."

Harry chuckled, "aren't we lucky we never lived through that?"

That made Draco's smile fall, his eyes growing hard at the memories that flooded his mind. They had lived through it, though, well Potter hadn't because he was off saving the world but Draco was stuck at the school during his 7th Year. He remembered all too well what he was forced to do or receive a beating of his own, and while he had opted for a beating of his own on more than one occasion it was still a memory he didn't like to relive.

He turned back to his paper without a word, focusing on the words but not really reading.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't think before I spoke." Harry said from beside him not even five seconds later, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Potter."

"Draco," Harry sighed and reached out, placing his hand against the paper and finally getting Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I know, it's fine." Draco cleared his throat before licking his lips, "I should go, I have to... I need to revise this."

"Draco," Harry frowned dropping his hand, "please don't leave like this."

"It's fine, honestly," Draco forced a smile and stood up, "make sure you lock up when you leave and, uh, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Thursday," Harry gave a short nod, then he wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pulled him in, "all mine this weekend, hm?"

Draco chuckled, "you don't like competing for my attention?"

"Not at all," Harry mused, before lowering his head to give Draco a soft kiss, "I like when your hair is messy, and you're wearing your pajamas and you have that sleepy look on your face... I like that far too much to have to compete with the world for your attention."

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted his head to give Harry another kiss, "I'll see you later, Potter." He pulled away and grabbed his briefcase from the table.

* * *

" **Mr. Malfoy?"** Jane called through the door, before pushing it open.

"Jane, why are you still here?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow as he peered at her, putting the paper he was holding down.

"I always wait for you to leave," she answered quickly, "you have a visitor."

Draco glanced over at the clock, it was just past seven - he hadn't stayed that late in quite a while, "oh, send them in and go ahead and head home."

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled softly before pushing the door open and waving Harry Potter through the door.

"Potter?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, why?"

Harry narrowed his eyes not liking the fact he was forgotten at all, "excuse me?"

Draco looked at curiously, this was a new side to the man, "why?"

"You told me you would be at my place at 6:00 PM. It is now past 7:00."

"Oh," Draco turned back to his paper, "I was just finishing this article."

"No," Harry shut the door behind him and walked towards Draco, "you said at 6:00 I get your attention, I want your attention."

Draco sighed and dropped the paper to his desk, "why are you being so needy? It's only a little over an hour."

Harry pressed both his hands to the desk, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, excuse me for having to work for a living." Harry rolled his eyes, narrowing them again, "go sit over on the couch and I'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Draco," Harry growled, moving around the side of the desk and grabbing Draco's chair swiveling him so they were nose to nose. "You get anxiety about the idea of me not liking you," he paused watching Draco blush and he knew he had his full attention. Finally. "I get anxiety when you act like you don't have time for me."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, "u-uh, okay?"

"So make time for me."

"I should have said 8:00 not 6:00," Draco spoke quickly, "gave myself a little leeway."

"No," Harry took him by the chin, "that's not you making time for me."

"What is me making time for you then?"

"Putting your work away until Monday morning when I have to let you go again."

"Potter," Draco frowned and wrapped his hand around the warm hand against his face, "it's just a few more hours then I am yours all weekend."

"I don't want to wait, I've already waited long enough."

"Please," Draco chuckled nervously, biting his lip the moment he did regretting it instantly. Harry's eyes widened in shock and his face grew red with anger, "I'm sorry, look I'll just look at it later this weekend when we are relaxing sometime!" He hurried to say, a little nervous at the look Harry was giving him.

"Would you just rather I just see you tomorrow?" Harry spoke evening, jerking his hand out of Draco's hold and standing up straight, "it's fine, whenever you have time for me, Malfoy, you can come over."

Draco watched in horror,  _it's happening._ "No, no," he hurried, jolting up to his feet, "don't leave, you said you wouldn't leave." His voice was quiet, but it covered the distance that Harry had walked away from him and Potter froze.

It was both of their anxieties clashing together, and it was bound to be a storm of some sort if Harry didn't take care of it. He had to push his own insecurities away to take care of Draco. His Draco, his home. And, that was more important to him than anything in life at the moment.

This was why he didn't do 'second dates', this was why he didn't do 'serious relationships', this was why he put a distance between himself and the person he was seeing at the time. But this was different, when he looked at Draco he saw his future, he saw his home, he saw someone that didn't look at him like he was  _Harry Potter_ but someone that looked at him like he was just  _Harry._

"I won't leave," he spoke up, his mood changing the moment he looked at Draco. It reminded him of last weekend, the man that came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nothing was said, but it was all there on his face. In the way his body sagged and the way he stopped trying to force Harry away. "I'm not leaving," Harry didn't approach him but he held out his arm, "I'm right here Draco."

Draco hesitated a moment before he grabbed his hand and then Harry was everywhere. He was his every thought, he filled his every sense, he engulfed him and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Harry's hands covered Draco's body, his arms held him tightly, his lips brushed over his forehead before down his cheek and to his mouth. He held him so tight it was a wonder it didn't hurt but Draco only melded to his body, he ran his own hands up Harry's arms and gripped him by the meat of his upper arm, pulling him closer.

"I'm never leaving you," Harry promised over his lips and then they were gone, Draco blinked at the suddenness of the jolt before he realized they were in Harry's flat, the mismatched furniture leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he saw it. They were there for only a moment before they were suddenly in his bedroom, a room Draco had yet to see but he knew it was his by the ugly maroon and gold bedspread he was being pressed against.

Fear rose up inside of Draco when his mind finally caught up with what was happening rather than the ugly furniture he was surrounded with, and it was only building.

Harry was pressed hard against his body, his hands roaming down Draco's side feeling the man beneath him as he shifted so he could give him a proper kiss, "I thought I was going to do this differently," Harry admitted, "I thought it was going to be sometime later before I let us get to any point like this, but here we are and I want nothing more than to make you feel every bit of the way I see you Draco."

Draco breathed out heavily, his breath hitting Harry's cheek, "I, uh, I don't want to uh..." He flushed not quite sure how to say it, but Harry knew.

He gave him one of those cheeky grins and a wink, "don't worry, Draco, I promise the first time I fuck you will be much more than this."

"O-oh," Draco whispered about to ask what exactly Harry meant just when Potter cupped him over his slacks and he nearly came unglued. No one had ever touched him like that before, he shivered against the mattress before his pants were loosened and pulled down his to his knees.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's neck giving him a small suckle which was greeted just how he wanted with that foul-mouthed  _fuck_ , spilling from Draco's lips. Harry nipped at the skin playfully and then he was gone.

Draco raised up in shock curiously but was quickly thrown back with a gasped, "holy shit." As Harry's warm mouth met his cock, "Potter!" He scolded half-heartedly, his fingers grasping at the ugly comforter.

"Mm?" Harry asked with a mouthful of Draco's cock.

Which only made Draco shiver again from the vibration of the noise, his hands tightened on the bedding, he was close to coming unglued. He had a feeling this was something Harry Potter was quite skilled at -  _he's far too cocky to be bad at anything he does._ Draco thought irritatedly, fighting down the moan that was on the tip of his tongue, his breath coming out in a hot burst the moment he felt that skilled, warm tongue sliding along the underside of his cock only to be swallowed to his throat again.  _Oh Merlin, take me._ Draco breathed out that moan he had been holding back and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he should give more of a warning he was about to cum but his words were lost. They were jumbled and coming out broken as he tried to piece the words together, "Har- cum. Sto- ah," he gushed but it was a lost cause Draco was cumming and he didn't have half a second to feel embarrassed about it because Potter wasn't done.

Harry swallowed his load and kept sucking, giving himself just a moment of reprieve before he delved back down, his lips brushing against the base of Draco's cock, the short pubes brushing his nose and Harry wanted it all. He wanted everything Draco had to offer, his musky scent, his cum coating his mouth, the way he was practically slobbering over his bed. Harry didn't care, he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Draco growled, his hand finally loosening from its hold on the bedspread only to delve in Harry's hair, giving him a small pull but Harry wasn't going anywhere that much was obvious. He reached up smoothly grabbing Draco by the wrist and pushing his hand back down, lacing their fingers together as he bobbed up and down his length with hollowed cheeks and a hard suck.

"Mine," Harry spoke around the head of his cock, licking the seam of his red head and pulling him back in.

"It can-it can b-be yours but st-stop!" Draco pleaded, jerking their hands apart and trying to scoot up the bed.

Harry let him go, only to follow, his knees pressed to the floor and pushed himself up against the carpet, he grabbed Draco by the hips and held him in place, "I want more, Draco."

"Harry, please," Draco shook his head, his face flushed with his previous orgasm, "I don't have anymore."

"You do," Harry licked his lips before pressing them to his hip and down his thigh, "and I want it all." His hand quickly replaced his mouth, stroking Draco slowly and watching the man shiver each time Harry's fingers brushed over the head of his cock, "so sensitive Draco."

Draco grunted, squirming against the hand Harry had on his hip, "no fucking wonder," he gasped, irritated he didn't have the upper hand and that he wasn't getting it anytime soon.

"I love when you talk like that," Harry smiled as he placed kisses all over Draco's thighs, finally dropping his hand from his shaft only to caress his outer thigh.

"Oh, piss off," Draco moaned softly, bending his leg he felt his foot brush against Harry's chest.

"No, you don't." Harry said quickly, and shifted so he could grab Draco's foot when the toes of his shoe flexed against his torso, "I'll let you rest but I get more," he warned before sitting back and cradling Draco's shoe, which he was untying quickly and dropping to the ground then he ran his thumb up the insole of his foot over his sock and Draco was a sight to be seen.

The blonde arched against the bed, following Harry's thumb and a jumble of more words, came gasping out, "H-Harry st-sto-stop!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, his face in a bright grin, "oh, you like that, hm?"

"No, no, no," Draco rushed to say, pulling his leg up and sitting up all at once, "no."

"Don't lie to me, Draco," Harry reached out for him quickly, "let me see?"

"No!" Draco's voice came out high pitched and he tried to jerk his foot out of his hold.

Harry was all grins,  _all the time_ , and he brushed his thumb up the sole of Draco's foot again, watching the man shut his eyes with a shiver, "I told you I wanted this is to be different, I want to learn everything about you, baby."

Draco popped his eyes open finding Harry's face hurriedly, being called  _baby_ did wonders to him. He was practically a puddle thanks to Harry Potter, and now he was even more of one, "okay." He breathed, wetting his lips, "say it again?"

"What?" Harry dropped his foot to grab his left leg, he walked his fingers down with his slacks until he got to his shoe, untying it quickly and dropping the shoe next to the right one.

"Baby."

Harry smiled, "you like that too?" Draco nodded, mesmerized. "You got it, baby," Harry whispered and stripped his sock slowly before he raised his left foot to his lips and pressed a kiss to his big toe, Draco shut his eyes the moment Harry's lips pressed to his skin and his mouth fell open with a heavy breath.

Harry nipped the pad of his toe softly, before giving it a slow, soft, suck and Draco came again with an embarrassed yelp.


End file.
